Unconventional ways
by AliceGirl6
Summary: Chris and Bianca always did things a bit different than the rest. So why would their first meeting be any different? Changed furute, one-shot.


**AN. I don't really know where this story came from. It not all that good in my opinion, but I thought I could just as well share it with you. It is a one-shot. Sorry for the English!**

**This is my version of how Bianca and Chris could have met in the changed future. **

**(I do not own charmed)**

Chris had always been willing to die for the cause. It was sort of his work really, well not the dying part, but fighting against evil so innocents could live to see another day. And Chris knew the dangers that came with the job, he accepted them, so yes he had always known and had always been willing to die for the fight against evil. It seemed after all a bit of family tradition, and dying while fighting something evil had always seemed like a nice way to go. But as Chris hang from shackles around his wrists he wasn't so sure this was the way he wanted to go. He wasn't sure that giving his life for an endless fight was the best way to go about it. And if Chris was honest with himself, he had always resented his destiny a bit.

Yes Chris had always been aware of the dangers that came with being a witch and more so that came with being a charmed ones son. And while he understood that it was his job, his destiny to fight demons and protect the innocents, sometime Chris really didn't think it was all worth it. Sometimes Chris was just like his mother, he wanted to be normal.

Obviously that wasn't possible, it had never been possible. But that doesn't mean Chris wouldn't try! He had made sure to be away from home as much as possible, and unlike Wyatt he had wanted to go to a normal high school, not to magic school. His father was dead against it, but with the help of his mother, his good study results and a smart schedule which made sure Chris learnt about magic and his powers too, Chris was allowed to play the normal boy at school.

It quickly became apparent though, that it would be a bit harder than Chris expected. Normal high school gave a lot more homework than Wyatt had ever got, and that combined with his extra schooling, his soccer games, his friends, his job and other family functions Chris quickly became swamped. His father used this as arguments to get Chris into magic school, but Piper stood by her son's side, together they made it workable, and sure Chris still had a very busy schedule, he was also doing very well in life.

Chris was one of the top in his school year, and he already had a full scholarship for Brown University. He wanted to become a lawyer. His studies in magic also went good, he was on the same level as Wyatt was. Chris had a great social life, lots of friends, though his girlfriend had just broken up with him. Chris didn't really care much, he knew they wouldn't last long.

Well Chris wasn't really sure how his life would go, he was pretty sure he would be forbidden from going to University, he was needed for the magic world. Though his mother would be proud of him, his father would be furious, Chris could just imagine his reaction. It involved a lot of yelling, that's for sure. While Wyatt would be happy for his brother, he would be in agreement with their father, Chris wouldn't be able to go away for school.

Yes, while Chris had a lot of plans for the future, he knew they would never happen. Not because momentarily he was hanging in a demons lair with no hope from escaping, though that was a big factor. No his plans would be stopped by his family. They had other plans for him, bigger plans and more important ones. He would be running his mothers restaurant when she retired, just as Wyatt had taking over P3.

Chris's refusal of going to magic school had always been bit of a sore point between him and his father. Leo was after all the principle of magic school, and had hoped that his son would go to his school. Wyatt had been disappointed at first too, an more than a bit angry at times when Chris would go to friends or school functions instead of training with his family. But Chris was his little brother, he had sworn to protect him, and he would always love him, so in the end Chris made Wyatt understand his need to be normal, to be something more than Wyatt's brother, a charmed ones son, an Elder's son. He needed to be more than just a Halliwell.

'Well I pretty much screwed that up, didn't I' Chris thought as he hang in a demon lair. He didn't know how long it was since he had been captured, he just knew he had been here for a couple of days already. Chris couldn't understand why they didn't just kill him. Chris had hoped for death on more than one occasion these last couple of days. Their torture was horrible, and though Chris was used to quite a bit because of his memories. Dark memories of another life. It was still different to actually feel the pain.

Chris knew his family would be searching frantically for him, they wouldn't give up, but when no help had come for more than two days, Chris had gotten a bit desperate. And now some days later, Chris wasn't sure if his family would even be able to find him!

It had been a long time since Chris had seen any of the demons who had captured him, and Chris wasn't really sure if this was a good thing or not. Sure the torturing had stopped, but that also meant he was alone, in a cave somewhere in the underworld, with no food and no way out. Yes Chris was really getting desperate for his family, or any good person to come along and save him by now.

Just as Chris thought about getting help, a loud bang could be heard from just outside the cave. Chris had wanted to yell for help at first, but then thought it would be better to keep quiet. He didn't know who had caused that explosion, and as long as he heard no familiar voiced, he didn't know if it were the bad or the good guys.

Another explosions and painful screams could be heard then. Chris did really not like the sounds of that. Though if it were the screams of the demons than maybe that meant hope. "Yeah, that'll learn ya!" He heard a woman's voice yell, but Chris didn't recognize the voice, so his hope plummeted again. "Stupid demons getting in the way of my busyness, I mean real…" The woman was muttering to herself, though she stopped mid-sentence when she entered the lair and saw Chris hanging there. "Oh my god!" She yelled, though she made no movement.

Chris laughed, though it wasn't a happy laugh, more a bitter one. "Yes, I'm not the most pretty sight huh" he said, he reaction suggested that she wasn't one of the torturing kind of demons, so maybe he could convince her to help him. "What are you doing?" She asked him, and though she came closer to him, she didn't help him.

"Oh, I thought, what should I do today, and then I figured it would be nice to hang myself from my wrist and get tortured. What do you think I'm doing!" Chris couldn't believe this girl! "oh, I'm soooo sorry, that was such a stupid question! But I was just shocked you know, seeing some boy hanging from his wrist, I mean you don't see such stuff everyday!" the girl began rambling, but while she was rambling she began to help Chris.

It took some time to free Chris form his entrapment, but in the end they managed. "Are you okay?" the girl asked, but before Chris could even answer she began berating herself for the stupid question. "Well of course you're not okay! Look at you!" She said, she began blushing soon after she understood how that sounded. "Don't worry about it, I know I look horrible. Being tortured for days will do that to you" Chris answered.

"well, I'm Bianca. Is it okay if I flame us to my place, so we can fix you up a bit?" Bianca asked him, Chris just nodded.

The sensation of flaming was very strange to Chris, but he could get used to that he supposed. Bianca wasted no time in getting the firs-aid kit, and after patching him up a bit, she send him to the bathroom. "You go and wash up for a bit okay? I'll get you some new clothes". Chris did as he was told, and after a relaxing shower Chris felt a lot better again.

It turned out that Bianca had quite a good taste, so Chris happily got dressed. Two hours after his rescue a lot better looking and feeling Chris stepped out of the bathroom.

"It's good to see you looking better again" Bianca said, as she gave him some food and water. Chris and Bianca began talking, and somehow they forget the time. "O my! You must be really tired!" Bianca exclaims when she finally sees the time. She ushers Chris to the couch and tells him to get rest. Finding his way back to his family can always happen later.

"And that is how my brother and his wife met" Wyatt said, laughing at the looks his children and Chris's children shocked faces. "Really? Mom saved him?" Lily asked, looking really excited. "Yes, she saved your father. Made us quite happy with it too, since we were searching frantically and getting really desperate by that time" Wyatt answered. He could still remember how relieved and happy he had felt when Chris and Bianca orbed into the manor.

"Well kids, that's enough stories about my past for today" Chris said, when he walked into the living room. Protest could be heard, but Chris didn't listen, he turned to his brother "You really had to tell them this story didn't you? Now Bianca and I will be bombarded by questions!" Chris said, though he wasn't really all that upset. "Think of it as revenge little brother, they would stop asking questions the last time they stayed with you!" Wyatt said laughing. "yeah, yeah! I'll see you later Wy!" Chris said, as he ushered his kids through the door.

Chris had always like the story of how he and Bianca met. It was different than all those sappy stories you normally heard about. "What are you smiling at?" Bianca asked when Chris climbed into the car. "Huh? Oh nothing" Chris said, though he didn't stop smiling. He had hated being captured by demons at first, but thinking back on it. It had been one of the best things that had happened to him.


End file.
